Galactic Zone
(entrance) |footer = Park map image of Galactic Zone }} The Galactic Zone is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background The Galactic Zone opened in 2072 and was the last of the parks to open before the bombs fell in the Great War. John-Caleb Bradberton wished to bring customers a taste of the future with the Galactic Zone and it ended up being the most popular attraction at Nuka-World during the time of its opening. This park featured a unique collaboration between the Nuka-Cola Corporation, Vault-Tec Corporation and RobCo Industries, among other companies. The Nuka-Galaxy attraction of the Nuka-Cola Corporation took park guests on a space adventure through a roller coaster spanning a galaxy while helping Nuka-Girl fight off aliens. Vault-Tec's Among the Stars attraction showed guests a glimpse of preparing for the future with Vault-Tec vaults being used to colonize distant planets and RobCo's RobCo Battlezone demonstrated the latest and greatest in robot technology to guests in an arena pitting various robot models against each other. Since the Great War, this section of the park became a ground for traders from Nuka-Town USA to acquire scrap materials for use and trade. Eventually the traders came across Star Control and its star cores. Kendell Alston, thinking his daughter Tiana Alston's explanation that the cores were 'redundant' meant they were okay to take and sell, started gathering the cores up. However, it was around this time that Colter and his raider gangs took over Nuka-Town, leading to the idea that Star Control's defensive mode would be able to save them. Unfortunately, they came to realize that they had taken too many cores and that it was unsafe to activate that setting. Despite Tiana's warning, Kendell would activate Star Control before the cores could be regathered in order to safely activate it. As the robots and defenses in the park came online, they began attacking the traders within the Galactic Zone. Tiana and the remaining traders eventually perished while trying to make a break for the gates to escape the zone. Their bodies now lie just outside of the entrance for anyone visiting the Galactic Zone to discover. Layout An enclosed amusement park, filled with advanced robots: Mr Frothies, eyebots and Nukatrons, all of which are hostile to the Sole Survivor until they are made otherwise using the Star Control terminal. Directly across from the main entrance is the Starport Nuka ride, with the Starlight Interstellar Theater to the southern side, neighboring Vault-Tec: Among the Stars and the RobCo Battlezone and Nuka-Galaxy in the northern half. Attractions Notable loot * SCAV! Issue #1 - On a wooden crate next to an explosives box in the traders' hideout behind the Starport Nuka building at ground level. * Seven Star cores are found throughout the location: ** In the same area as SCAV! issue number #1. Behind Starport Nuka where the traders were camped out, through a gate to the employees area. The core is next to a dead trader. ** One in front of the mainframe on the first level of Starport Nuka, next to a body. ** In an Advanced-locked display case on the second level of Starport Nuka, accessible via the ramp to the entrance of Vault-Tec: Among the Stars. The key for it is found behind a Novice-locked door. ** On the observation deck of Starport Nuka. It is accessible only through an elevator on the second level of Starport Nuka, requiring park power to be restored in Power Play or after Open Season. ** In the operation booth of Splashdown, to the right of the entrance to Nuka-Galaxy. ** At the top of ArcJet G-Force. ** At the bottom of the ramp by the exit of the RobCo Battlezone. * The Nuka-Cooler recipe book - on a newspaper stand at the Star Market, between Vault-Tec: Among the Stars and Starport Nuka. * Emerson's holotape - in the concession stand near Splashdown. Notes * If one has the Robotics Expert perk, then they can go around the park turning off the robots. After completing Star Control to the mid point, turning the robots back on will make them friendly. This will work in any area except Vault-Tec: Among the Stars as there are invisible tripwires that turn the robotic actors back on in the area. Saving that location for last will allow for no Galactic Zone robotic deaths. * After every 5 installed cores, the player character has the option to disable a certain type of robot, making exploration of the Galactic Zone and searching for more cores easier with each disabled line of robots. With at least 20 cores installed, the rogue robots can be taken off defense mode. Appearances The Galactic Zone appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery NukaWorld Nuka-Galaxy entrance.png|Nuka-Galaxy entrance NukaWorld Galactic Zone entrance.png|Starport Nuka Nuka-World SCAV! №1.png|SCAV! issue #1 Nuka-Cooler recipe loc.png|Nuka-Cooler recipe Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Галактика uk:Галактика